Blue Satin Sheet
by GrimmjowIchigoforever
Summary: What…is happening…? "Oh…you're awake." Ulquiorra noticed his previously emerald silk sheet replaced by a blue satin one. What is going on? Brace yourselves people, it's graphic, it's male x male yaoi, it's... *drum roll* GrimmUlqui!


**Blue Satin Sheet**

Title: Blue Satin Sheet

Author: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a. BabyRain

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra

Rating: M

Warning: If you do not like vocalised writing of sex, don't read, oh and a little bit of rape

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The sound of something made from plastic made contact with the floor, causing Ulquiorra Schiffer to stir from his deep sleep with a small sigh. He trailed his hand through his emerald silk sheet only to feel something not in its rightful place.

Slowly the Cuatro opened his eyes to find a sky blue satin sheet instead, covering his surprisingly naked form up to his bare chest. Ulquiorra Schiffer never, ever, slept nude before.

_What…is happening…?_

"Oh…you're awake."

Hearing the sound of rough, husky voice the Cuatro's head snapped and widened his eyes at the sight that greeted him.

Grimmjow Jeagerjacques was standing in all his naked glory, his muscular body glistening in droplets of water, his hair wet from the previously taken shower. Ulquiorra's gaze travelled lower, and he let out a small gasp which was apparent to the feline's sharp ears.

"Scared?" Ulquiorra's confused glare only made Grimmjow grinned even wider, his feline features becoming apparent accented by his bonelike mask.

"What am I doing here?" He demanded; shivering slightly as Grimmjow swaggered playfully towards the bed, his (Holy-Shit-That-Is-Fucking-Giant!) cock swayed dangerously in empty air.

"What do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow purred, climbing upon his prey and started straddling his victim; his legs on either sides of Ulquiorra's body.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he was pressed down and he felt an unfamiliar pressure on his lower body. Then Grimmjow moved.

"Ahn…" The Cuatro let out a weak whine, and Grimmjow took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the slightly opened lips.

"Nnnmmmph…" Ulquiorra moaned involuntarily as Grimmjow toyed with his tongue, roaming deep inside the pink cavern hungrily.

Grimmjow used one hand to support himself atop his Cuatro and one to roam freely among the alabaster skin he wanted for so long.

"Nnn…w-wait…A…Aaaaaaahhhh…!" A scream echoed through the room as Grimmjow inserted one of his fingers into Ulquiorra's hollow hole and started fingering the rim of the black void.

Cooing lightly as he landed eager kisses on every part of Ulquiorra's body, Grimmjow inserted his finger once more, drawing another scream which made the Arrancar ponder whether it was a pleasured of pained one.

"Hnnn…ah…ah…ah…" Ulquiorra gasped unseeing as Grimmjow toyed with his body mercilessly, his eyes wide open but his vision was blurred.

_What is…he…_

His thought was blanked out as Grimmjow straddled his hips once more, and delved his tongue into the hollow void.

"Nno…Ha…ahh…" Ulquiorra's hand reached weakly to stop the movement, but Grimmjow licked the sides expertly, and his hand dropped back into the bed as his eyes drooped in pleasure. A trail of saliva started at the side of his lips as the bat threw his head back into the pillow, mumbling incoherently.

Grimmjow chuckled huskily as he licked the saliva from his prey's chin, cherishing the shivering from the body beneath him.

Ulquiorra shuddered madly. What is happening to his body? He never would have known that playing with his hollow hole would be so pleasurable. Just when he was in trance a large but surprisingly smooth hand ghosted over his nipple, and pinched it.

The Cuatro yelped in shock, but soon he found himself whining for more as Grimmjow rolled the nub in his fingers.

"Yes…ahn…ah…" Grimmjow just shifted his hand to the right nipple, and sucking the other, moving his body lower by doing so.

Ulquiorra moaned, his mouth hung open as he squirmed around, his hand tried desperately to reach Grimmjow's back, but every time the Sexta deep suctioned or pinched his nipple hard, his hand went back onto the bed as they tremor.

Then the Cuatro felt a weird sensation in his lower stomach, he felt dizzy, and whimpered as he shook his head, trying to clear the feeling away. He tried to look into Grimmjow's eyes to tell him something, but the words were drowned out by his moans.

"G-rim…nyaagh…" Grimmjow delved his tongue into his navel, and the warmth in his stomach kept increasing. The Arrancar must have noticed something, looking down, he grinned, moving his hand lower and touched the tip of Ulquiorra's leaking cock.

"Nyaghh…" Ulquiorra moaned as he shuddered even wilder than before.

Grimmjow laughed out loud.

"You do want this don't you?" He half mocked as he squeezed the appendage. Ulquiorra cried out, shivering as saliva started pooling at the corner of his lips.

The Cuatro couldn't believe what was happening. First he woke up in the Sexta's bed, then being raped by said Sexta. This was not on his schedule whatsoever.

"Hnn…" His cock was obviously just waiting to get it over with, and it hurt until the point his eyes watered up.

Grimm started slowly moving his hand up, bringing it back down to the base of his length quickly. And with that one stroke, the Cuatro came with a scream.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…! Hah…hah hah hah…Oohhhhhnn…Noooooooo…!"

Ulquiorra saw stars everywhere in his vision, his back arched up and his eyes were forced to close on its own. He was trembling and shaking madly at Grimmjow's mercy and he suddenly felt so weak and tired. His back collided with the satin sheet and he was ready to doze off when a hand slithered through his slender alabaster waist.

"Nnnhhh?" The Cuatro felt his body in contact with a warm skin, and nuzzled it in content.

Grimmjow almost considered what he was about to do, _almost._ But he wouldn't let what he thought would be a lifetime chance to rape/fuck his superior. His cock was hard and rubbing Ulquiorra's groin.

The Cuatro was barely conscious, but in his half asleep state he felt something against his limp cock, and he gasped.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet." Grimmjow whispered seductively, running his hands up and down his soon to be mate's pearl white hips.

Ulquiorra felt his back being lifted off the sky satin sheet and in his half-awakened state he moaned involuntarily.

"Ssshhhh…be quiet, my Cuatro…." Grimmjow whispered softly, a trait that was not quite known to other people, that he could be gentle when necessary. He placed the tired Espada's legs on either side of his shoulders, kneeling on the bed in compromising position.

The Sexta brushed the tip of his manhood across the pink puckered hole of Ulquiorra's, and the Cuatro shivered weakly.

"P…please…" The poor Espada murmured unconsciously, earning a wholehearted grin of a Cheshire cat from the feline as he purred seductively.

"You want it? Then _cum_ and get it." (1)

And Grimmjow drove in.

The expression on Ulquiorra's face was nonetheless comical as he widened his doe like eyes and screamed out loud, despite his previously almost comatose state. His back arched of the satin sheet as he let out more series of pained shriek quite unlike his usual timbre.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh…ahn…ah…ah…ah…AAAAaaaaaaaaa…"

And the Cuatro kept screaming in pain as a single tear escaped the emerald orb, glistening in the moonlight shining through the room.

It was a truly beautiful sight to behold, two people joined together in their naked glory on the light cerulean sheet, the pale, dark-haired man arching his back off the bed as his hands trembled on the covers, his head thrown back and his lips parted, at full mercy of the one bonded with him.

Sweat glistened on their bodies as teal-haired one struggled to keep his cool, wrapped in the tightness heaven of a virgin's body.

"Fuck Ulquiorra, you're tight."

"Aannnghhh…"

"I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast until you pass out, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that all you will think about is how my cock feel against your asshole, brushing your prostate over and over…"

Grimmjow's voice was drowned out by more screams as he moved his manhood inside the tightness engulfing him. He pulled back until he was completely out and pushed in quickly giving Ulquiorra almost no time to adjust.

"Aaaahhnnn...Noooo…Stop…"

_This shouldn't be happening…_

Ulquiorra felt like he was going to pass out from hurting so much as he twitched and screamed tiredly, wishing badly for the whole ordeal to be over.

_It hurts so much…I can't take it anymore…_

Ulquiorra was barely conscious as he took in the sound of smacking of their skin against each other as Grimmjow thrust inside him, making him cry out in agony. Tears welled up in his eyes, but it didn't fall out. His voice was rough from continuous screaming and he had no control of the saliva trailing from his mouth to his chin.

"Hhhhh…Uhhhh…AAAAAaahhhhh…Mmmmhhhh…"

His lips collided with something surprisingly soft, moving against his mouth, and it felt…good. His pained body involuntarily responded to the kiss, the only heavenly distraction as a single wet tongue went into his entrance and started furiously mapping his insides.

"Mmmnn…nnn…"

This was crazy, Ulquiorra would say had he been in rational thoughts. He was Grimmjow's superior, stronger and better than him. He would not tolerate such insolent action, the never ending series of thrust and a hand sneaking to pinch his nipples and making him cry out against the tongue shoved so deeply it almost reached his throat.

But he was not at the moment, in his original state. He was weak from his previous orgasm, panting from lack of air and shivering as Grimmjow tweaked and pinched his nipples mercilessly.

He couldn't speak, couldn't think, his body at the complete mercy of his enemy as the thrust increased its pace, making him cry out even more. Especially when Grimmjow broke the kiss, leaving him feeling the thrusts as he felt blood running from the insides of his thigh, easing the pain fractionally.

"Oooohhhh…" Ulquiorra was about to faint, his vision started blackening and he stopped screaming as he let out uncontrollable gasps, feeling unable to breath from all he exertion. His twitching arms limped out, lying uselessly on the sheet.

Then Grimmjow thrust deeper, and it reached a certain place that caused white spots to appear in the back of his eyes, and he cried out as his whole body shook from the newfound pleasure.

"Aaaaaahhh! Mmmm...Ah ah hah!"

The Sexta noticed the change of behaviour in the Cuatro when his mate's eyes began to glaze over and his breathing became more irregular. He thrust once more, angling his aim to the previous spot, and pleased to hear a pleasured moan instead of a pained scream for a change. It's not that he didn't like the scream; he was a sadomasochistic bastard after all.

Ulquiorra was torn between the twilight of pain and pleasure. He began screaming and moaning with a mixture of both, though it's more to the euphoria as he felt a pinch on his ass, and he threw his head back, moaning shamelessly.

"A…aaahhhhhnnn…Ohhhhh…Hahhhh…Mmmm…"

"Yes, I bet you like that huh?" Grimmjow smirked as he perform a series of thrust that made the Cuatro lolled his head from side to side, his hair matted to his face as Grimmjow wiped it out to see the Espada's pleasured state.

The teal one was mesmerized; the once clear emerald now a shade darker, almost black and glazed with unconscious lust, nothing but pure desire to completion. Grimmjow growled at this, feeling a sudden need to protect his mate for eternity.

"Ahhh…"

The Sexta could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and he knew Ulquiorra was close as well. He kept slapping his cock as it met the Cuatro's backside, creating a loud sound that echoed through the room.

In his high-induced state, Ulquiorra could barely feel the warmth cumulating around his nether regions. Black and white spots appeared violently on the back of his head and he couldn't think at all, his mind blank from all the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Ah…ah…ah…aahhn…"

Then Grimmjow performed a particularly deep thrust, bending Ulquiorra's thigh to his nipples and bit harshly into the alabaster skin of Ulquiorra's collarbone, and that was it.

"Ahhhh…Ahhhhh…Haaahhhn…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Ulquiorra's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he screamed loudly and unseeing, cum splashing against his stomach and he barely felt the warmth of hot liquid inside his thighs. His back arched impossibly high off the bed as Grimmjow held his waist. Ulquiorra's head thrown back and his lips parted in screams and moans, blindly shaking from the force of his cum.

The black and white spots dancing on the back of his eyes faded as he gave himself to unconsciousness and passed out while still spurting hot liquid through his cock. He was still trembling unconsciously when Grimmjow pulled the covers on both of them, not even bothering to pull out.

"Nnnghh…"

Barely awake, the Cuatro Espada felt the warmth engulfing his body, and he snuggled deeper into the warmth, reveling on the clouding haze in his mind that was telling him to relax. He also felt something nudging inside his asshole and it was not at all comfortable though…

"Mornin' Ulqui…"

The rough and husky voice jerked Ulquiorra's body in revelation as he felt the thing inside him go deeper. He whimpered in pain and forced his weary eyes open…and came to see a perfectly defined, tanned torso.

"Like what you see?" The statement made him look up and saw teal…

_No…_

"I…Ah!" Grimmjow just moved and he was hurting again.

"P-pull that thing…out…" Ulquiorra gasped, trying his hardest not to move an inch. His back was aching really bad and his body sore all over.

Grimmjow chuckled huskily, and it sent shivers across the Cuatro's naked posture.

"Say please."

Ulquiorra glared up, ignoring the pain and tried focusing of getting his anger through. It didn't have much of the effect desired though, when naked and having a stick up in his ass, literally.

Grimmjow disregarded the glare and wiggled his hips, making the one joined to him yelped desperately, obviously wounded.

"Stop…uhhh…"

"Then say please."

"Get that thing out…" Ulquiorra hesitated, but the twinkle in his inferior's eyes was unnerving. "Please…" He added after a moment and closed his eyes dejectedly.

"Last time I recall you were not so opposed of having it in." Grimmjow teased. Ulquiorra opened his eyes to retort only to give a manly shriek (if possible) as Grimmjow pulled out abruptly.

As soon as the immense intruder was out the dark-haired man slumped back into the embrace, feeling the energy drained out of him immediately.

"Ulqui…?"

No answer.

Grimmjow shifted his position to look down and found a soundly sleeping Arrancar in his chest. He resisted the urge to smile like an idiot and opted to cuddling instead. (2)

"…"

"Damn, I have to go to the fucking meeting."

When Ulquiorra was awoken once more, it was completely an unpleasant experience. Even before opening his eyes, he could feel the sting on his back and the soreness all over his body; mostly inside his ass.

He was lying flat on his back, naked and staring at the ceiling wearily, cursing inwardly at the revelation of recent happenings. The chill of morning air didn't help matters at all; he was covered in the satin sheet all the way to his torso, but compared to the warmth of Grimmjow it was heaven and hell.

_I should not be thinking of him…he raped me!_

Ulquiorra sighed once more and tried to get up, yelped and plopped back on the bed, eyes watering in pain. He gasped at the feeling, now not knowing what to but lie back and wait for his captor to help him.

_Why did he do this to me?_

The Cuatro almost when back to sleep when he heard the sound of door opening and closing and he braced himself for what was about to come.

"Ulquiorra?"

The inquisitive voice was no mistake, Grimmjow. Ulquiorra felt the bed shifted as Grimmjow's weight was added.

"Go away." The Cuatro cursed himself for the whine dripping out of his voice. Grimmjow smirked as he brought his hand to caress the smooth skin of Ulquiorra's, tracing the tear tracks down to perfectly sculpted chin.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed, and the slight shivers that followed the action made Grimmjow squeal on the inside. If, an Arrancar could squeal, for that matter.

"They were asking about you at the meeting you know."

The previously peaceful expressions on the dark-haired one dissapear as he stared at Grimmjow dreadfully.

"Why didn't you remind me?" Ulquiorra's deep emerald was open wide in panic.

_Oh Aizen, now he's going to kill me, I'm going to be demoted from the Espada, he's not going to love me anymore..._

"Ulqui... Hey Ulqui..." Grimmjow waved his hand over the lost-in-thought Espada.

"What?" He snapped, still looking so damn adorable with the puppy dog eyes.

"I told them you were not feeling so well, and Aizen said to let you rest, sooo..."

He trailed off, seeing the manic expression vanished, replacing by a grimace as the smaller Arrancar tried to shift his position.

"Here let me help you, this should feel more comfortable."

Grimmjow turned Ulquiorra so that he was lying on his stomach instead. Ulquiorra whimpered as he felt the sheet effectively wrapping him into a cocoon.

The teal-haired Arrancar couldn't help but stare at slightly exposed back of his comrades. He was lost in thought when a voice interrupted his musings.

"Grimm...why did you, raped me?"

The Sexta Espada stared at Ulquiorra, shifted his position and opened a drawer on the bedside table. He then proceeded to draw a tube out of it and uncork the tube, squirting some white paste into his hand.

"What..."

Before he could ask, Ulquiorra yelped as his back was exposed and the feeling of cool salve spread on his back. Grimmjow began rubbing up and down the lower back, and it soothed the pain he caused previously.

"Mmmm..." Ulquiorra couldn't stop the moan from having his back rubbed, it was so good...

"Heh, glad you liked it." Grimmjow grinned as Ulquiorra blushed and hid his face into the pillow.

"You still raped me." He mumbled, still not liking how he didn't sound like himself. Of course the old him never had an intercourse before...

"Hey Ulqui..."

"Yes?"

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

Ulquiorra stared at the blue satin sheet. After all it was the first thing he saw, the starter of this mess, he thought glumly.

Then again if it got him the back rub and the gentle treatment afterward, it wouldn't be so bad either.

"Very well."

* * *

**Note:**

**Couldn't resist the temptation at innuendos, damn.**

**Ah, what OOC-ness**

**Heh, this is a oneshot mind you, unless I should continue, but I got my hands full on my unfinished fics, they're making me crazy. Aaaaaaahhhhh!**

**So what do you think?**


End file.
